Naruto: Rise of Darkness
by crossover king
Summary: A bloodline, as intelligent as it is evil is passed through the Namikaze line. It grants you strength, speed, and the powers over darkness itself, but it will cost you more than you may be willing to give. What will Naruto do with this bloodline?
1. Chapter 1

Heres the remake of Naruto: Rise of Darkness. The Naruto/Darkness crossover fanfic

"Talking"

'thinking'

"**Darkness**"

* * *

Power...

That word brings to mind many things.

From the power of words. The power of military might. The power of having money.

What if one didn't have such power? In a place where power ment everything?

This is the story of such a boy.

Naruto was running down the alleys of Konoha knocking over trashcans and whatever he can find.

He was being chased by someone.

Ever since he could walk he had seen the ire of the people around him.

Most of the times they kept to themselves not looking in his direction and simply attempting to forget about him.

Sometimes a villager would get drunk and he would chase him. He knows if he were caught he would be hurt...perhaps badly.

Such time was now, the difference being that the drunk this time was a trained ninja and not some random villager.

Naruto looked back and saw that no one was behind him.

He accidentally hit into someone and he fell down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean...to..."

He looked up and saw it was the drunkard who was glaring down at him.

The drunk picked him up and slammed him against a wall.

Naruto gasped in pain "I...I said I was sorry."

The man giggled "Sorry? Boy you are gonna be even more sorry when I'm through with you."

He gave a strong punch to Naruto's face making his face bleed profusely.

Naruto stumbled back

"w..wait please."

he was punched again.

Naruto collapsed to the ground in pain.

The man laughs and starts to kick his chest.

Naruto can taste something like metal in his mouth.

'Darkness...all I see...is darkness...' Naruto thinks to himself as he is kicked again.

"**The darkness**." a hissing voice calls out to him

Naruto's eyes widen.

'who...who are you?'

"**I...I am the one called Darkness. Do you wish for the beating to stop**?" it asks

Naruto groans as another kick shatters one of his ribs.

'YES...PLEASE...MAKE IT STOP...make it stop...make it stop.' Naruto whimpers to the voice as he is kicked again. Tears fall down his face like a river.

A dark feeling envelops Naruto.

"**I had hoped to not intervene for a long while. but making you mine now does not seem so bad**."

"**do you truly wish to end the pain? Then swear your loyalty...to me**." it says with a deep and threatening tone

"I SWEAR." Naruto shouts.

the man stops.

"Swear what you evil creature?"

A mist envelops Naruto. A carapace like armor covers him from neck to toe. Two snakes form and crawl out of his shoulder blades. They hiss and snap at the man. Naruto's eyes start to flash yellow.

A dark feeling starts to radiate from Naruto.

The third wakes up.

"NO..." he whispers getting up from his bed.

Naruto stands up.

"I **am the **executioner...**I am **the darkness waiting...**the **fear** of the dark..**is not** so farfetched...as you will **see." Naruto's voice fluctuates between his and the Darkness's.

The ninja takes a step back.

"What the hell are you doing?" He takes out a kunai.

Naruto grins at him and his snake lashes out lighning quick and eats his hand.

The ninja falls to his knees tryin to hold back both the blood from his hand and the tears coming to his eyes.

"P...please show me mercy...I'm sorry please don't kill me." the ninja says begging for his life.

Naruto nods his head "I should...mercy is a mark of a great man." the ninja nods vigorously.

Naruto looks at the ninja.

"I do not consider myself a great man."

The ninja only had time for his face to form one into a face of pain before the snakes ate through the man's chest cavity and ate his heart.

Naruto felt something...power. it was...addicting.

"Naruto!" someone said behind him.

Naruto turned to see the 3rd hokage and several jounins looking at the scene shocked.

"Yes old man?" Naruto answered.

"What happened here?" the hokage said moving to hug Naruto.

Naruto took a step back "I killed him...he was going to kill me."

"Jesus." a voice called out in the group of jounin.

The Hokage shook his head.

"Naruto...I understand you wanted to protect yourself."

"**Leave this place**." The Darkness said.

'Alright' Naruto didn't know what or who this voice was but it seemed to care for him.

"Old man...I wish to leave the village...I want to learn from my own experiences."

Sarutobi mulled it over "Very well Naruto...will you come back for the genin exams?"

Naruto nods.

"Very well."

"Then I...Sarutobi the third Hokage permit you...Naruto Uzumaki...leave of this village until the day of your return."

"Hokage do you find it wise to-" the ninja was interuptted by Sarutobi.

"He is in great danger here...the villagers will not accept that a boy killed a full fledged ninja...it is safer if he were to leave."

The ninja bowed "Yes...my lord Hokage."

The Hokage made a motion with his hands and all the ninja's dissappeared back to their posts.

He looks to the west gate where Naruto seems to be headed 'I hope you find what you need, Naruto.' The hokage shakes his head and goes back to his office to attempt to sleep.

As Naruto walks out of the gate. He looks back 'I shall return konoha.' he thinks to himself. 'And when I do those who hurt me...will be punished.' his eyes shine yellow for a second then return to their blue color. He turns his back on his village and walks towards his travels.

'**Good...soon, Naruto, soon...you will belong to ME**.' A dark presence says within his body.

* * *

Woot I have a girlfriend and a gaming group so I won't be able to update quite as much but don't worry, I'll still do the chapters. And it won't be a years long update waiting time

So? What do you think?


	2. Return to Konoha

HELLO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS

* * *

_Years later outside Konoha_

A guard stands his post watching for any signs of life in the forest, if an attack were to be attempted.

Saito was a Chunin trained to spot any and everything that happens in the forests around Konoha. He had seen many things but never a true invasion. The work was boring but it was needed.

As he scans the forest he notices someone walking towards the western gate.

A boy of 12 years of age approaches.

The young man wore a black trench coat and gray shirt and pants underneath. On his forhead was a crimson bandana wrapped to keep his golden hair up so that his cold piercing blue eyes stared ahead.

Most striking of all was the two mini Snow Country crossbows holstered at his side. As well a giant red and black scythe on his back that was over twice his size.

Saito did a few quick hand seals and informed the Hokage.

_In the Hokage office_

Sarutobi was looking through some papers when Saito appeared in his office.

"Sir, A young boy matching the discription you gave us has appeared." Saito said saluting.

Sarutobi nodded his head "Allow him in."

Saito nodded and dissapeared.

Sarutobi raised his hand and snaps his fingers.

A few seconds later a band of four ninjas appeared.

"Naruto is back." Sarutobi says smiling.

No one spoke for a few moments.

"Sir...is it wise to simply accept the boy back? Years have passed since he has last been seen." One said.

"I trust him Anko." Sarutobi replied, he had been in contact with little Naruto since he had left.

Anko was silent for a few moments. "Sir...I have a request..."

_Outside Konoha_

Naruto stood in front of the giant gate.

He closes his eyes and breaths in deeply 'How long has it been? 6 years? more?'

"Hello Naruto, we've been expecting you." a warm voice called to him.

Naruto smiles and opens his eyes.

The Hokage stood in front of him with a wide smile on his face.

"My you seem to have grown up alot since we last met haven't you?"

"Yes sir, and I'm stronger since we last met as well."

the Hokage nods and chuckles a bit "thats good to hear, the genin exams will be starting soon. We will test just how much you have learned."

"I look forward to it sir." Naruto said bowing.

"Hokage sir, I can show Naruto to his appartment." Kakashi said stepping forward.

"ah yes thank you Kakashi...well Naruto, I'm afraid I have some work I must do. Please visit me sometime." the Hokage said and dissapeared along with all the other ninja besides kakashi.

Naruto turned and looks at Kakashi "Where too?"

Kakashi made a gesture for Naruto to follow and he took off.

A few minutes later they arrived at the appartment.

It was small, but had everything Naruto needed. It was a double room appartment with a bathroom, one big area for the kitchen and a bed was against the wall closest to the window.

"Thank you Kakashi." Naruto said looking around a bit before sitting on the bed and he started to take off his equipment.

Kakashi nodded looking at Naruto's weapons and taking note of them "Well if you need anything just ask the landlord, the exams will take place in two days. If your late...we'll take it that you wouldn't prefer to be a ninja." Kakashi said with a nod then turned and left closing the door behind him.

Naruto stared at the door for a second then leaned back on the bed, an intense wave of pain exploads inside his head.

It had been happening ever since the time when he had first ran from Konoha, he had been frightened of it, of the power. He knew there was...something inside him. But he didn't know what it was.

Naruto lay silently clutching his head and drifted to sleep.

_a few days later, Morning, Konoha Academy_

Iruka looked over his class, today was the day they were to be moved into teams. Another figure was sitting at an empty desk.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki he was the new student who had joined the class. He sat by Sasuke.

No one approached him even the fan girls...all except one.

No one knew who he was so many kept their distance. "How are you I'm Sakura Haruno." a voice said breaking Naruto's brooding he looked up and a girl with bright pink hair and a smile was looking down at him her hand out stretched.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sakura awkwardly pulled back.

"I was wondering if I could have your seat?" she asked innocently.

"No." Naruto replied coldly.

Sakura's eyes blinked for a few seconds before she puffed her cheeks.

"WHATS WITH THAT ATTITUDE HUH?" She yells at him.

Naruto clenches his teeth and glares at her.

Normally this would make most people piss their pants and back off, but Sakura was too angry to have been fazed.

Naruto looked slightly surprised for a moment.

"Fine! Do you mind if I sit next to you then?" Sakura says annoyed but still trying to be civil.

"Yes." Naruto said monotonously.

Sasuke tried to hide his smirk behind his hands.

The whole class was watching the exchange with different expressions of amusement.

Sakura glares at Naruto and defiantly sits right next to him.

'Stupid girl.' Naruto thinks darkly and turns his eyes to Iruka who has a small grin on his face.

"hmm...any way the list for the teams is as follows..." Iruka goes down the list.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruho-" He was interrupted by a small cheer from Sakura "-and Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura slammed her head against her desk crying.

Both Naruto and Sasuke let out a "hmph." sound.

"your teacher will be...Anko Mitarashi." Iruka finishes looking up at the three with a smile.

* * *

I have a plan all set out for this story, have had so for a while but then I hit a stump, Naruto hasn't been in the village for YEARS, no one knows him no one should trust him so how would he be accepted back? that had me stumped for a bit until I went "OF COURSE" have someone watch him to make sure he remains loyal.

I plan to make Anko far more serious then in my previous incarnations of her, I'm reconsidering everything actually about what I had done before hand.

Now that I finally got that small stump out of the way expect more chapters.


End file.
